


first snow (just for you)

by foreveriland



Series: Birthday Fics [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Another Sunghoon Birthday Fic That I Didn't Post, Figure Skater Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), Jake is whipped, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveriland/pseuds/foreveriland
Summary: Everyone said the first snow was magical, and it was magical, but for Jake it wasn’t because of the snow, it was because of Sunghoon.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: Birthday Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	first snow (just for you)

It was a special day. For three reasons. One, it was the birthday of Jake’s boyfriend Sunghoon. Two, snow was set to fall for the first time. Three, he was going to propose to his boyfriend whilst it snowed on his birthday.

You see, Jake didn’t know that he was going to propose to him until he saw the snow outside his window. Yes, he knew that it was Sunghoon’s birthday (Jake could never forget his birthday) and he knew that it was going to snow, but he hadn’t planned that he was going to propose.

It was all a sort of in the moment thing. 

Jake buried his nose into the softness of his woolen scarf, glove-clad hands buried as far as he could shove them into his pockets. For once, he was glad that he had chosen to wear a beanie today, even if it did mess up his hair. 

The glass of the jewelry store was fogged up from the cold, Jake squinting at each ring in the display so he could even catch a glimpse of it. But alas, he could not. After a short walk into the shop, he hurried inside, breathing in the sudden intake of warm air, letting it thaw his poor nose. 

There was a lady standing behind the glass counter, whose voice was equally as inviting as the heaters in the shop. She handed Jake a small booklet sort of thing, the words on the front were too difficult for him to understand (he made sure to jot them down in his mental notebook so he could translate them later on), which he accepted gleefully. 

He looked through it briefly, there was nothing in there that caught his eye.

He didn’t really know why he was there if he was being honest. He had woken up before Sunghoon for once and decided to get out to do stuff without him knowing, and whilst doing that he stumbled upon this jewelry shop. He originally planned to just get him a gift, but after giving it a little more consideration, why not just propose?

Jake had been thinking about it for a while now. He loved Sunghoon, and Sunghoon loved him in return, so he had no reason to not do it. Besides, Sunghoon loved to talk about weddings, and how he would want his wedding to be. Jake wasn’t all that big on weddings so he would probably go with anything Sunghoon wanted… he knew that sounded toxic, but he just wanted the love of his life to have that one day in his life with no issues,

“Excuse me…” Jake began to speak, catching the pretty lady’s attention, “it’s my boyfriend’s birthday and I’m, uh… going to propose to him, but I have absolutely no clue what I’m doing.”

“Ah…” came the reply. Jake fiddled with the sleeve of his black jacket, shuffling his feet a little. The familiar pool of regret welled in his stomach, he wished deep down that he was back in Australia so he wouldn’t have to face this, but then her next words came, “what’s his name? I could figure something out, seeing as it’s his birthday.”

All the nerves in his body left in a relieved breath, and then he smiled - a genuine smile.

“Park Sunghoon, he turns 21 today. Please, if possible, make it quick. I need to be back before he wakes up or I will get yelled at.” 

Sunghoon was never violent, he never had been and probably never would be, but he didn’t like Jake being out alone in the cold. Jake had gotten used to it, Sunghoon explained a long time ago that it was some trauma thing (Jake didn't understand what any of it meant but it seemed important to Sunghoon so he did his best to listen), but it was his birthday and Jake forgot to buy him a present. He hadn’t forgotten, really, he was just panicking over it and procrastinated it.

Some time passed, with Jake distracted in his own thoughts and the lady had walked off into a back room. Price wouldn’t matter, Jake had more than enough money for this sort of stuff, he just wanted Sunghoon to be happy on his birthday. At first Sunghoon had said he didn’t want anything but then a few weeks passed and in a hushed whisper at 2AM, he confessed that he did want something, and Jake was sent into a panic almost immediately. 

Time passed. The lady returned with a bright smile (was she really that happy or was it just because she worked around people all day? Jake had always been curious about these questions), a box in her hands. It was wide and stretched high, she placed it on the glass counter and opened it to reveal three tiers of rings, and one caught Jake’s eye.

Sure, they were all beautiful. Each of them had an indescribable charm, fuses of golds and browns with diamonds glittering in the pale ceiling lights. And for a few moments Jake was stunned, heart stopping in his chest. But there was one that caused his heart to beat again.

It was white like the ice that Sunghoon skated on every day, Jake could hear the scraping of skates and the whirring of cheers after every jump was landed. In it contained the falling tears, the world records, the aching of muscles and the desire, the desire to be better than last time.

“That one, it’s that one,” he stumbled out, lips parted in a heavy breath. The lady’s eyes directed their focus from his face to the tiers, she seemed to grasp onto it. 

“I’ll get that ready for you, sir.”

Jake slipped his phone out of his pocket and opened his messages app, a notification from Sunghoon was sat there, unread. 

_ when will you be home? It’s cold out there:(  _ \- 7:14

_ im waiting for you  _ \- 7:20

They were sent 10 minutes ago, Jake assumed that he had enough time to get home before Sunghoon sent himself into full blown panic. He let out a sigh that had been caught in his throat for some time, relieved that Sunghoon didn’t seem mad yet. “Sir, it’s ready. Are you paying through cash or card?” 

His head poked up, blinking a few times before giving his response.

The bag was handed to him a few minutes later and he bid his farewells to the lady before walking out. Somehow it was colder now than it had been earlier in the day, snow nipping at his bare skin. His breath turned to a cloud, fading out into the now busy streets of school. 

Fortunately, they only lived a few blocks away from the jewelry shop so the walk back home was unpleasant but short. His legs still ached as he trekked his way up the stairs - the elevator had been broken for a few weeks now and Sunghoon had, for some shitty reason, chosen to live on the top floor when he moved in.

The view from the top floor was beautiful, no doubt about that, but the pain that dulled in your legs after walking up that many flights of stairs made it feel like the ugliest place on earth. It was painful to the point where Jake had carried Sunghoon up the stairs multiple times, if it was painful for Jake it must’ve been even worse for Sunghoon.

Jake untangled his keys from his earphones and pushed the door open, greeted by the patter of paws against the floor. Gaeul let out a loud bark, and from behind the hallway door Sunghoon peeked his head through.

He was dressed in one of Jake’s hoodies, it engulfed him and Jake swore that even if he gained weight he would still fit into his hoodies. Sunghoon didn’t gain much weight anyway, he was losing more than he was gaining lately. His hair was stuck up everywhere, the majority of the time it was neat and well-brushed but in the mornings it was stuck up in every direction, Jake just wanted to run his hands through it and press gentle kisses into it. 

Sunghoon walked to him, a smile threatening to spread across his lips when he tangled his arms around Jake’s middle. The snow on his jacket had now melted away and the wetness was cool against Sunghoon’s face but he really didn’t care. “Happy birthday,” Jake murmured, pulling Sunghoon as close as he was able to, until there was less than a centimeter between them.

Now that they were chest to chest, face to face, Sunghoon could really relax a little.

The anxious thoughts that raced through Sunghoon’s mind had disappeared as soon as he heard the knock at the door and the keys jangling, he wanted to run then but his pride wouldn't allow it, it was too awkward. 

“Sorry that I was late,  _ baby _ , I had some stuff to sort out.” Even though they had lived together for nearly a year now and Jake’s Korean had gotten a lot better in that time, Sunghoon ‘s heart still skipped a few beats when Jake muttered his little pet names and nicknames in English.

Sunghoon didn’t speak English, but he sure knew all the sweet words when he was with Jake.

Sunghoon closed the distance between their faces and pressed their lips together, almost whimpering at the taste of cherry that spread to his tongue. Jake tightened his grip on the younger boy’s waist, chuckling lightly, “you missed me that much? Come on then, I have presents for you.”

Presents were a usual thing for Sunghoon, the fans would constantly send him pretty things, to the point where there was a room in their apartment full of the gifts fans gave him. It had been there before Jake moved in but had almost tripled in size since he did. Sunghoon appreciated each and every gift, even if he didn’t get to say it much.

Maybe that lifted Sunghoon’s spirits a little. 

Jake unlinked Sunghoon’s body from his own, before pulling his coat off and throwing it onto the conveniently placed shoe rack that was barren most of the time. Sending a smile in his direction, Jake intertwined Sunghoon’s fingers with his own and led him into the living room.

A Christmas tree was set in the corner of the room, lights of all colours strung across it with little baubles hung on nearly every branch, a star was carefully placed onto the tip of it. Beneath the tree was neatly wrapped presents and a space where Gaeul liked to sleep, her toys were also strewn about that earlier.

“Close your eyes.” Was all Jake said when they entered the room, his heart beating against his ribcage with each tick of the clock. Sunghoon did as told, his previous smirk now twisted into a fully blown smile that made Jake’s heart briefly stop in his chest. “It’s nothing bad,  _ my love _ , so don’t worry too much, alright? I promise that you’ll like it.”

Jake’s voice tickled the rim of the skater’s ear, goosebumps popping up along his bare arms, feeling Jake’s fingers trace along his upper arm down to his wrists and proceeding to hold onto them dearly. His words soothed the nerves that Sunghoon only managed to notice when Jake had spoken.

“What is it?” Sunghoon asked, grabbing onto Jake’s arm. He wasn’t scared, he just… enjoyed having his body close to Jake’s. “Did you get another dog or something?” 

Actually, Sunghoon had Gaeul before Jake moved in but the adoption of Gaeul was heavily influenced by him through his rants about Layla, so Sunghoon really wanted a dog after that, and as soon as he saw Gaeul his eyes were set on her.

Jake’s smile must’ve been wide, too, a lilt was in his voice, resembling the chirping of the birds outside their living room window. His hands pried Sunghoon’s away from his arms, taking his hand into his own and pressing gentle kisses to each of his knuckles, “I love you so much, you know? Like… I just want you to be by my side forever,  _ angel _ .”

Sunghoon could hear Jake fumble around with his pockets and his brows furrowed, “a bomb? Am I gonna die here?” 

Faltering breaths left Jake’s lips, murmuring random words under his breath. His hands scratched through his hair, collecting himself as fast as he could before looking back at the boy standing in front of him. Would he say yes? Would he say no? What if he didn’t even say anything and just left straight away?

“You… you can open your eyes now.”

Jake gripped onto the box until his knuckles turned white, watching as Sunghoon’s eyes fluttered open, looking directly into his own.

The moment hung for a while, the few seconds that passed feeling like lifetimes, all sound stopped, all movement stopped. Jake couldn’t tell what emotions were held inside Sunghoon’s eyes, but he for sure knew his own. It felt as if time stopped. As it happens sometimes, it all came to a close, and a moment stayed for much, much more than a moment.

Hearts intertwined and eyes locked, universes that had previously been undiscovered coming to existence. Break free, break free. No words were needed, for Sunghoon had already understood. Jake’s smile shifted, colour returning to his hands when he felt Sunghoon’s lips push against his own again. 

That was just as much as Jake needed, no words needed to be said - and never would be needed between them.

And maybe, on this cold winter morning, Sunghoon was all that Jake needed, and all that he would ever need.


End file.
